


Chemistry (the class.. and the other kind)

by uncannycas (c_ass_tiel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School Student Castiel, High School Student Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_ass_tiel/pseuds/uncannycas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is the fuckboy of the school, all the girls love him and he loves it. Castiel is a shy awkward kid that has a huge crush on Dean. They are paired up as lab partners for a project. Is there more to Dean than just making out with girls in the closet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eye Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr! @uncannycas

Their eyes met once.

Dean was wearing his usual 3 layers, consisting of a flannel and a jacket and a T-shirt underneath all that. His jeans were just tight enough that they hugged his ass when he went to lower himself into a chair, and that they accentuated his crotch when he splayed out his bow legs during class. The jeans were cuffed once, revealing worn brown leather boots.

Cas was scanning Dean’s body during class, per usual. Cas looked up to his sharp jaw lined with stubble, to his cheek bones then to his eyes. Dean’s eyes flicked towards Castiel, meeting his eyes to Cas’s own. That piercing green, it made the trees and the grass seem like a dull muddy brown. Cas’s breath hitched and his cheeks flushed and he quickly looked down at his fidgeting hands. Castiel trained his eyes on the black lab table for the rest of the period, not wanting to get caught looking at Dean again.

Dean was one of those kids. He gave off the “I don’t give a fuck” vibe. He just one day appeared at this school clad in worn brown leather and flannel and all everyone talked about was the mysterious hot guy. He drove himself and his brother to school in an old sleek black Chevy. As he walked down the hallways in his bow legged strut, he smiled and nodded his head st everyone who glanced his way. At school he charmed everyone with the way he leans back on his elbows and sends a cute little smirk to everyone. Teachers that yelled at him for not completing his work always gave up after he shrugged his shoulders and shot them his heart eyes. Girls giggled and touched his muscular shoulders to get his attention. Dean went through half of the girls in school, but never for long. He flirted, made out with them in the closet, maybe took them on a date, but never dated anyone for more than a week or two. That’s what the rumors were at least.

Cas was stupid to have a crush on Dean Winchester. Dean was the straightest guy ever, and even if he was gay or bi or something, he still was a huge player. 

Dean Winchester was a mystery wrapped in flannel, smelling like whiskey and old leather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was so short... I'm working on another right now since I'm home sick!


	2. Chapter 2

“Tomorrow will be Day 1 of your new lab, half of this project is to be done outside of school so you better like who you are with. I have your partners right here,” Mrs. Sloan waved a paper in the air then began to read off of it. “Shurley and Bradbury...”

As she read off names, groans and whispered cheers went through the room. Friends who were paired together smiled at each other. Cas wanted to be with his friend Charlie, but she was taken. Charlie was his only friend in this class. She looked at him and gave him a sympathetic smile. Cas rolled his eyes at her, she and Chuck were friends. Cas and Chuck got along fine, but Cas just wasn't that close to him.

“Winchester and Novak.”

Castiel could feel the tips of his ears burning right after he heard the names. He stared at the table for a few seconds, trying to figure out if what he just heard was real. He looked up from the table and snuck a peek at Dean, looking for his reaction. Dean was staring right at him, and he shot Cas a sweet little smile, not like his usual smirk however, this one was gentle. Dean stood up and walked over to meet with is partner, like the rest of the class was doing.

“Hey partner,” Dean said in his guttural voice. Dean pulled up a chair and pulled out his notebook.

“Uh, hey,” Cas stuttered a bit as he spoke.

“So what’s your number and your address?” Dean asked as he pulled out a pen.

“Excuse me?” Dean looked up at Cas’s startled face.

“Because we have to meet up after school to work on the project.” Dean said a matter-of-factly as he squinted at Cas. Dean’s eyes were not just green, Cas discovered. They were speckled with many other shades of green and hazel and brown. His thick eyelashes brushed his freckled skin when he looked up at Cas.

Cas turned pink once again, mumbled an apology and told Dean his address and his number. Dean’s knee brushed against Cas’s and Cas felt a warmth spread through his chest up to his face.

The bell rang as Dean gave Cas his number and they both packed up and set a date for tomorrow to meet at Cas’s house. Cas smiled as he walked out of class, imagining all that could happen tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these are so short.... I'll hopefully update soon!


End file.
